


SQ prompts

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sq prompts from tumblr. <br/>Some may include Robin, Hook and other characters. There may be mention of other relationships, including those with a male- there won't be any mentions of kissing or anything and if there is then it will be mentioned in the notes. <br/>Updates will be if/when. If you want to leave a prompt- leave it in the comments or let me know on tumblr (@captain-saviours-heart)<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	SQ prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (feel free to follow me/send a prompt on there @captain-saviours-heart): Can you write Emma and Regina flaunting their relationship (fake or real) in front of hook.   
> I really hope I have done it justice and that you like it. Honestly I’m not sure about it. I found it hard to write because I ship SQ/CS and OQ. This fic, whilst a SQ fic does contain Robin and Hook in a more than friend’s kind of way. There is no kissing or anything but it’s in there. Oh and the jealous hook is towards the end.   
> I really hope you enjoy.   
> Disclaimer: Characters/ouat not mine. The mistakes are though.   
> Unbeta’d.

///  
Emma hated emotions. They screwed everything up. They made everything a billion times more complicated than they needed to be. Especially when people wanted to talk about them. She’d had enough of the faux calming voices in her childhood, trying to get her to open up. To release the suppressed hurt and anger. Why would she want to talk to the people that labelled her a problem? That offered pitying smiles, which would care for all of an hour then go back and play happy families. That’s why Emma didn’t do feelings- she didn’t admit them to herself let alone other people. 

So naturally when she was confronted by a badass mayor, who of course happened to be the person who adopted her child, with the same fire in her eyes. The same shattered look. Emma didn’t think. Couldn’t think about the flutter in her tummy. The desire. It was easier to wind each other up, to constantly one up each other. To hide behind the hate than admit any other feelings. It was easier to put everything into the one thing that they both loved- Henry. Of course they ended up hurting him, using him as a go between, A ten year old boy full of hope and wonder- nearly died because they couldn’t stand to be in the same room as each other. 

Emma was fuming- seeing him there on a hospital bed. Shallow breaths. On the edge of life. She wasn’t angry at Regina though, not really. She was angry at herself. Once again her inability to deal with her feelings had resulted in something awful. She wanted to tear her heart out. She’d do anything to hear his beat again. To listen to a story about Operation Cobra. 

She kissed him, tears rolling down her cheek, her heart shattering. 

A kiss, a curse. Magic. All those precious stories she had to believe. 

///

Miss Swan. All half-finished sentences and shuffling from foot to foot. Not to mention the biggest threat to the life Regina had so meticulously built. Unfortunately it awoke something in Regina that she didn’t want to admit to feeling. Not that it mattered if Regina had her way then she would be gone by morning light.

No apparently things weren’t going her way. Well they’d have to do this the old fashioned way. Good old fashioned one-up man ship.

That didn’t work either. Credit where Credit’s due. Emma Swan was not a quitter. 

Her son was lying barely breathing because of her. She was going to kill the one thing she’d ever loved because she what couldn’t handle the truth. Or perhaps it was because she knew that the truth would kill her. 

When the curse broke- she couldn’t find herself to be angry at the Saviour- for destroying her illusion because her son was safe. 

///

The two women’s relationship shifted after that. They still shared barbs. Hurled insults. Denied any feelings but there was something there. A mutual respect. A person who believed in them- even if they never said the words. 

///

Emma tried not to think about Regina, she had to come to terms with the life she’d lead and the life she was destined to lead. A family that she’d never thought she’d have. A second chance with her son.   
Perhaps that’s why when Hook came along it felt natural- he had the bad boy attitude, he was flirtatious, he was confident in a way that Emma never quite was. He was, if Emma was being honest with herself like all the other guys that she had let into her bed for the past ten years. It was more than a fling- she did care for him, because he believed in her. He loved her with every ounce of his heart. As much as she didn’t want him to get hurt. How much she knew his life had sucked. She never quite felt the same way. He was attractive. He was nice but he never ignited that spark. Made her feel more. 

///

Oh Emma, how the hell did you end up with Captain Guyliner? Not that Regina was jealous. She just knew Emma could do better. 

///

Robin made her vulnerable. In a way that she wasn’t sure whether she liked. He sassed her. He made her fight. Fight for her family. 

///

Emma and Henry were back. In Storybrooke. Everything Regina had pushed away overwhelmed her once again. She was with Robin- happy. Happiness was never that simple though was it. 

///

It became an awkward dance after that. Gazes that lasted a little too long. A smile that was reserved for each other. A hand to hold. 

///  
No matter how much Regina was becoming to admit that she loved Emma that part of her always had, there was denying that she really could be an idiot. Trying to absorb all the darkness was not Miss Swan’s brightest idea. Still the words haunted her. I saved you- now you save me. 

She wasn’t sure she could. Regina had never been a hero. This was just another cruel twist of fate where the love of her life would be taken before she’d been brave enough to admit it. God damn it she was going to save the saviour if it was the last thing she did. 

///

Emma hated it. She hated how it consumed her. How it left her wanting more. She hated hurting the people she loved the most. She hated how the voices in heads kept taunting her. Screaming at her. Nagging her. Relentlessly. Every minute she was battling. She wasn’t strong enough. She couldn’t do this. She had to. It couldn’t end like this. 

///  
Here they were. Both had lost love. Both had hidden their heart away. Both had seen things no one seen. They had faced incredible hardships. They had faced the worst versions of themselves. 

For so long they didn’t need anyone else. They didn’t want anyone else. They had been searching for something so close to them. 

///

The first time they kissed it was natural- not borne out of curiosity, gratitude, longing. It just happened. Their lips brushed against each other, tender, and sweet passionate. Neither of them wanted to open their eyes. 

///

Emma left Hook soon after that, unable to carry on living a lie. It wasn’t fair on either of them.   
He looked heartbroken, and Emma felt bad because she couldn’t feel sorry for him. Only that it had lasted so long. 

///

Regina couldn’t believe the rumours- that Emma had left Hook. She couldn’t open up to hope. Not again. 

So when she got a knock on the door, she dared not dream. 

It was her. 

Emma complete with goofy grin, clad in that godawful red leather jacket and skin tight jeans that made her look delectable. 

Regina tried to control her emotions “How would you like a glass of the best cider you’ve ever tasted Miss Swan”

Good God this woman was going to kill her “Got anything stronger”

Neither woman could resist each other and in all honesty they needed a drink. The cider made them forget their troubles, their insecurities. Their hands wandered, their breaths hitched. Moans escaped. They stopped just in time- both equally frustrated but knowing to take it further tonight would be a mistake. 

///  
Hook liked a kick puppy, something which shouldn’t amuse her as it did. 

She found Emma’s hand and held it, offering a smile.

Emma was confused at the public display of affection, pleasantly surprised but confused that was until she saw Hook watching the other way. 

“You’re impossible, you know that”

Regina feigned ignorance “What?”

Emma gave her a look that was disturbing close to one she had perfected. “Oh stop it. I’m just having a little fun.”

Emma laughed “You say I’m the child”

“You are.”

“Not”

“Are”

This could go on for hours, not that that had happened before. So Emma decided to end it by kissing Regina on the lips.   
Regina was surprised but she welcomed the warmth of Emma’s lips upon hers. 

///  
They were in Granny’s a feat in itself when Emma felt a shiver run down her leg. Regina was playing footsy.   
Emma wondered where he was and sure enough he was at the counter. Looking slightly pissed off. 

///  
She expected the confrontation sooner. It had been about two weeks since things had ended. 

“Her, really. You left me for her”

“Yes Hook really. “

“What does she have that I don’t?”

“My heart” Emma replied

“Why did you save me then? Why didn’t you let me die?”

“Seriously. I couldn’t just let you burn in hell. I’m many things but I’m not a murderer. I wasn’t just going to let you die”  
“She is though, she’s a murderer. “  
“Oh and you’re a saint. She did things she regrets. Is she perfect, hell no. God knows I’m not either. She’s changed. You know that as much as I do. I know you are pissed. You think I lied to you. Betrayed you. Be pissed. I don’t care. I took you as someone more than a possessive jealous ex. me and Regina are in love. If you want honesty, I think part of me has always loved her. I just didn’t know it. I didn’t want to. You said that you would win your heart not because of trickery but because I wanted it. You played fair. You gave me time. It’s just that you can’t win every game. “  
She went to walk away “Emma”  
“What”

“I hope she’s worth it”

Emma wanted to scream. Who the hell did he think he was? How did she not see this obsession before? She felt the tears, tears of anger, sadness, regret rolling down her cheeks. It was only when she felt a warm arm round her shoulder, a soft touch wiping her tears away that she realised she’d ended up at Regina’s office. 

That bloody pirate. Good job she’d changed. 

///  
There was a ball later that week- some of the residents had decided to bring a bit of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, and Emma was looking forward to it. 

Regina was a vision. Her hair in gentle waves was lose, the pale red, almost pink dress was more of a night gown in style but it suited her. It made her look angelic and honestly Emma was stunned to see yet another side to Regina. 

Emma wore a deep green satin dress, it clung to her curves. Her hair braided to one side. Regina grinned. Her girlfriend looked hot. In a I’m a princess but I’m not afraid to kill you kind of way. Regina’s kind of girl. 

Their eyes found each other across the crowded room and they finally felt safe. 

Hook was there. God knows why he put himself through this torture. 

A song, which Regina wasn’t familiar with, came on the jukebox came on. Emma gently extended her arm. So she could be proper. Regina accepted and their bodies moved closer together, adopting the hold, gently twirling around. The somewhat familiar steps of the waltz. 

Their bodies brushed against each other, their eyes never parted. They kissed each other on the lips. Slow and sensual. 

They noticed him. He was watching them kiss her. Too bad he was the one dancing on his own. 

They smirked. They’d dealt with a lot worse than a jealous pirate. 

For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Review if you feel up to it.


End file.
